小段子合集2
by gezijun
Summary: 小段子合集2 当然还是batjokes啦啦


1、gift

Bruce刚刚结束夜巡回到家，就被绿发的小丑从背后袭击。疲惫加上多年以来形成的习惯，Bruce第一反应是当机立断地抓住搭在他肩膀上的爪子，然后一个毫不留情的过肩摔。

"嗷！"

Joker吓得大叫，他只是想给Batsy一个惊喜。就那种小说里常常见到的，男主人回家最喜欢的爱的拥抱？他尽力想做一个体贴的伴侣，尤其对于他亲爱的蝙蝠，总是冷冰冰，不擅长和人温情相处的蝙蝠。

可是…他仰面朝天躺在硬邦邦的瓷砖地上，脑袋磕得发晕，蝙蝠在他上方的身影好像变成了两个，他疼得咧开嘴，露出了小尖牙。

该死的蝙蝠。他就是这样对待一只好心的满怀爱意的小丑的？

好吧。Bruce没有想到Joker会给他来一手突然袭击。只能怪他神经太过紧绷。他有点心疼地把正朝他发出呼噜呼噜的怒吼的绿毛小人从地上扶起来，与他伸过去的带着战术手套的宽厚手掌形成鲜明对比的瘦小的白爪子气恼地拍开他，两颗绿色玻璃珠里面冒出来能在他脸上烧出洞的怒火，Bruce没忍住自己的微笑。

"我很抱歉。下次你可以不必从背后扑过来的。"

他想了想，选择直接把小丑从地上抱起来。小人只是赌气地挣扎一下就没再动了，乖乖地让他的胳膊搂紧过于纤细的腰，一只手恶作剧地揪住他头上的蝙蝠耳朵。

"一句道歉可得不到我的原谅，蠢蝙蝠。"

Joker朝他做个鬼脸，松开他的头罩耳朵转而攻击他的脸，细细的手指沿着他的脸部轮廓一直滑到他冒出一点胡茬的下巴上，像逗猫似的轻轻用指尖摩挲那里扎人的胡茬。Bruce捉住他不老实的手放到嘴边吻了一下，继续用他低沉的蛊惑嗓音在小丑耳边吹气。

"那我该怎么做呢。"

小丑看上去真的陷入了思考，他那两根细长的绿色眉毛纠结地皱在一起，他舔一下嘴唇—他今天没有涂口红，嘴唇是淡淡的粉色—然后瞥一眼Bruce，再苦恼地挠挠那头绿色卷毛。

"让我想想…最新款的蝙蝠镖？不行…或者你那张钱花不完的黑卡？这对你来说好像太简单了…"

"都是你的。"

Bruce有点急不可耐了。他终于吻了上去，顾不上坚硬的头盔会不会硌到Joker，他彻底而坚定地夺取着绿发小丑口中的空气，一边品尝着淡淡甜味的舌尖一边享受着Joker颤抖地呼出的热气在他的鼻尖下方融化，Joker在他怀里永远显得那么小，尽管他清楚这具干瘦身体里蕴含着多么惊人的力气和恢复力，他们以前的打斗很好地证明了这一点。但是他依然不想伤到他，所以他只是轻轻收紧环抱着细腰的手臂，感觉到Joker发出满足的轻叹。

"那我想看看你为我亲手点燃韦恩庄园。"

Bruce挑起一边眉毛。

"如果你想没地方睡觉的话—也不是不可以。"

"噢，你可真会讨女孩欢心。"Joker咯咯笑了，他开始努力地拉扯蝙蝠头盔，看上去他只是随口一说。当然Bruce不会真的那么做的，他深知不能太惯这个无法无天的小疯子，他必须时刻保持一种足够新鲜的适可而止，这样才能让Joker不觉得无聊。

"我想一场让我爽到哭的性爱应该不是什么过分的要求。"Joker成功摘下了他的头套，Bruce的头发有点凌乱，薄汗濡湿了他的前额。狡黠的绿眼睛微微眯起，像只不知满足的小狐狸。Bruce假装露出考虑的样子—这让Joker不满的撅起嘴，然后他猛地把小丑丢到沙发上，紧接着自己也压了上去。那双瘦长有力的腿佯装攻击他，被Bruce捉住拉向身侧。

"为你提供韦恩全套服务。"

蝙蝠居然说玩笑话，这得记下来。

在Joker如愿以偿的前一刻，他盯着那双上方的蓝眼睛，轻轻笑起来。

2、是一个关于蝙蝠帮可儿度过发病时期的梗。背景上是蝙蝠把可儿关起来给他治病。

最近，Joker开始伤害自己，于是蝙蝠侠只能给他戴口枷，四肢禁锢起来，防止他自杀。他变得没法保持清醒，不能和任何人交流。即使给他注射镇定剂，渐渐的剂量不加大就无法起作用。药品给他身体带来副作用，他嗜睡，醒来的时候情绪极度不稳定，他开始沉浸在幻觉里，会惊恐，哭泣，抵触一切外界刺激。

但是最近蝙蝠侠决定换一种做法，他解开了Joker的束缚，给他减少药品剂量。他拿走所有可能伤到他的东西，喝水的玻璃杯换成纸杯，他让Alfred监视他以防万一，如果出了状况就通知他。他会在第一时间赶回来。

他一般在结束了夜巡之后去看Joker。

那天一如往常，他下了楼梯，来到那扇禁闭的狭小的空间。他输入密码，门开了。他迈入房间，屋里很黑，Joker没有开灯。

然后他在角落里发现了他，Joker抱着膝盖，缩在墙角里。他光着脚，冰冷的黑色水泥地面让他脚看起来苍白又瘦的像干柴，脚背上清晰可见青色的血管。

"你怎么了？"蝙蝠快步靠近他，抓住他的一只手臂，试图把他拉起来。

Joker瑟缩了一下，仿佛刚从梦中惊醒。然后他剧烈地挣扎起来，直到蝙蝠俯下身抓住他的手，把他牢牢禁锢在自己怀里。

"深呼吸，J。"蝙蝠低声说，"你很安全，我在这。"Joker倚在他身上颤抖，他的脊背在快速起伏。蝙蝠轻轻地吻了一下他汗湿的额头，这让Joker似乎平静一些了。他渐渐停止了颤抖，然后他抓住蝙蝠的手，仰头用那双曾经光彩熠熠的绿眼睛看着他，现在那里一片灰暗，布满了血丝。

"操我，蝙蝠，求你了。"

Joker抓紧他的衣领，怕他走掉似的。蝙蝠毫不迟疑地摇头，他握住Joker冰冷的手，轻轻地摩挲那些突起的指节，低声说道，"我不能，J。你很虚弱，我会伤害到你。"

"求你了。"Joker爆发出惊人的力气，他从蝙蝠怀里挣脱出一只手，然后用力地抚上他的胯部，他毫无章法地在蝙蝠脸上乱亲，舔舐他的嘴角。

"操我，伤害我。"

Joker几乎要尖叫了。他愤怒地看着无动于衷的蝙蝠，报复似的咬住他的嘴唇，直到那里流血。

蝙蝠注意到Joker已经勃起了，他半硬的阴茎蹭着他的膝盖，似乎在寻求安慰。

"我不会做的。"蝙蝠低声警告，他的双手穿过Joker的腋下，像拎一只破布娃娃把他悬到空中，然后放到床上。

"现在，睡觉。"他按住试图从床上弹起来的Joker，顿了一下说道，"我会在这里看着你。"

"和我做。"Joker直直地瞪着蝙蝠，一字一句地从牙缝里挤出来几个字。

"你发什么疯？"

"我的确是疯了。"Joker冲他冷笑，他的眼神却是悲哀的。他抓挠着蝙蝠侠牢牢箍着他的手臂，在上面留下徒劳的抓痕，"你永远不会明白这种感觉的，蝙蝠。"

"你知道我为什么喜欢杀人吗。为什么喜欢那些爆炸的巨响和掀起的热浪？"

蝙蝠侠沉默地看着他，他从没见过这样狼狈，几乎是破碎的小丑。一直以来他都是在笑，无论是他像掸掉一粒尘土那样枪杀一条生命，还是被殴打，被他的拳头砸中胃部干呕，还是从高高的架子上坠入化学池。他总是在笑。

可现在这个只剩悲伤的人，还是他吗。

"我喜欢这些，是因为它们能刺激到我，能刺激到，这个世界。"Joker的声音很轻，快要消失一般，"这个世界太冷，太麻木了。生活在这的每一天，我都在怀疑自己究竟存不存在。我想让人们笑出来，因为笑声总能让一切变得好一点，我想。"

"可是我做不到。我试过，但是我就是他妈的做不到。"

Joker挣扎的力气渐渐小了，他的身体在一点点松弛下来。

"看看我，没了犯罪我就什么都不是，只有我制造那些爆炸的时候才会有人抬起头，关注一下别的东西，可是没过几天他们又会忘了这档事，重新低下头只盯着自己的鞋。"

"你不一样…蝙蝠侠，你是唯一让我看到能以不同的方式重塑这个世界的可能性。"

他的语调激动起来，扶着蝙蝠侠胳膊的手指微微用力，他全身都在发颤。

"你的出现让我的所作所为都有了意义，你不会懂我的感受的，这就像…就像影子遇到了自己的光，因为有你在，我才不再是个制造爆炸时上上新闻，其他时间仍然被忽视的饭后谈资。"

"我可以证明一些东西，我不再只是个彻头彻尾的疯子，你…你让我变得完整。"

一滴眼泪掉下来，无声而冰冷地落在蝙蝠侠的手上。Joker嘴角向下，他甚至没意识到自己在哭。他的情感此时此刻彼此交织，在他瘦削的身体里冲撞却找不到发泄的出口，他望着蝙蝠侠的眼神是绝望的，又饱含心碎的执着。

所以不要停下。揍我，伤害我。这才是我们应该有的关系。

"Joker，"蝙蝠侠低声说，腾出一只手环住小丑的肩膀，把他的脑袋摁在自己胸前。趴在他身上的人颤抖了一下，没有反抗。"对我来说，你首先是个人。任凭你多想让自己变得对一切都无所谓，不管你是为了证明什么还是唤醒什么，我看到的，首先是个普通的人。"

一个被逼疯，走投无路，又以疯狂回敬世界的悲哀的人。

"所以我一次又一次阻止你，我不在乎你那些手段和理论，只因为我看见了你，本来的你。"

他不知道继续该说什么，他不擅长表达情绪。

所以他只能更加用力地抱紧在他怀中缓慢崩溃的男人，感觉着他的每一次颤抖，紊乱的呼吸和压抑的啜泣。小丑的身体很冷，所以他试图用自己的体温让他暖和，他的手指抚摸过那些在后背上突出的脊骨，它们的触感像是木偶体内扭曲变形的铁丝，这样的身体是怎么支撑他活下去的？

"我真的很害怕理智和清醒。"Joker朝他露出一个虚弱的微笑，冷汗把他的额头弄得湿漉漉，蝙蝠侠替他擦掉一点残留在眼角的泪水。

"发疯能让我感觉如同重生，能让我抛去回忆和现实的折磨，最主要的，能让我不再感觉自己是个悲哀的空壳。"

"但是总有这种时候，当我一团混乱的脑子突然停下，某根弦又连在一起的时候，我就会像个过了十二点的没人要的鞋子，我会再次看清我有多么丑陋，空虚和可笑，我才是那个最大的笑话—一直都是！"

他模糊的狂乱的叙述戛然而止，镇定剂开始发挥作用了。蝙蝠侠什么都没说，他痛恨自己的无能为力但是有什么用呢，他什么都改变不了。Joker是现实和人性杂交生下来的畸形怪物，他的确疯了，疯狂甚至是他逃避痛苦的唯一方法。而他和蝙蝠侠的关系是也只能建立在彼此伤害上，他们如此相似又完全不同，Joker太破碎了。他发现地太晚，他不能把他拼好了。

Joker累得睁不开眼睛，镇定剂带来的睡意和情感宣泄过后的疲惫让他只能依靠在蝙蝠侠身上，安静地呼吸。他把他最后的力气化作一个吻，温柔的，近乎虔诚地落在蝙蝠侠的唇上。

他没有听到蝙蝠侠说的话。

他说，我们是彼此的平衡。

如果你已深入地狱，我奉陪到底。

3、夹带私货的桶丑2333藏在蝠丑下面～

Jason最近和蝙蝠家的成员们关系好转很多。他开始参与夜巡，尽可能地提供一些支援。甚至当Bruce在场时他也不会像以前那样感到烦躁和抗拒，像只受伤的野兽一样溜走，独自舔舐伤口。他开始尝试和他交流，为他们破损的关系建设迈出微小但仍有成效的一步。

他笑着和他的兄弟们说话，临近分别的时候用手揉了揉一脸不爽的Damian的头发，然后他们各自道了声晚安。红头罩转身步入黑暗，脸上的笑容在他的兄弟们看不到的时候加深，只不过那是不同于家庭温情的，而是一个称得上是扭曲的笑。

他轻巧地翻过标着正在维修的铁篱，在路过一起抢劫案的时候踢碎了犯人的鼻梁骨，他今天心情好，没有直接一枪打穿这个男人的脑壳而是把他打晕留给警察，他尽可能快的回到了他的据点，他把钥匙插进锁孔，心砰砰跳。

门开了，没有任何东西欢迎他或者发出声音。Jason脸上的笑容消失了，他皱着眉头关好门，然后抬手在空中击了两下掌。

他听到房间深处传来一声铃铛的晃动声。

Jason慢慢地走过去，推开那扇半掩的卧室门，借着月光他看见床边有个苍白消瘦的背影，那骨骼起伏明显的后背上满是淤青和红痕，蹲着的男人很显然感觉到了他身后的Jason的存在，但是他没有回头。

"你没听我的话。"

Jason轻声说，一条腿压在床铺上，铁架床发出嘎吱作响。瘦削的男人颤抖了一下，他不确定地微微扭过头，月光落在他纤长的睫毛和软软垂下的绿发上，那双躲躲闪闪的眼睛里盛着揉碎的绿光，它们不敢看向Jason。

Jason的一只手抚上男人光滑的后颈，他抖得更厉害了。Jason就这样一下一下轻轻抚摸，像安抚一只猫那样，感觉到男人的身体先绷紧后放松，就在他彻底放松警惕的那一刻，Jason猛地收紧手指，掐着男人的脖子把他从地上提起来。他满意地看着那双绿眼睛一瞬间放大的瞳孔以及他口中泻出的微弱的呻吟，Jason把他扔回地上，军靴踩上他的胳膊。

"你还记得我和你约好的吗。"

"第一条，"Jason的鞋尖用力，面朝天躺着的男人短促地闷哼一声，他一丝不挂，除了脖子上和脚踝上的黑色项圈，再者就是遍布全身的伤痕，格外清洗又刺眼地留在他苍白的身躯上。

"永远在门口等我回来。"Jason去踩他的藏在绿色耻毛后的软垂的阴茎，男人低声呜咽着蜷起身子，纤长脖颈上的铃铛项圈随着他的颤抖发出清越的响声，他害怕Jason，所以只能默默承受他给他的一切。

"对不起。"他小声地说了一句，可踩着他的靴子却加大了力。他的脊背塌了下去，刺激让他不停喘息，眼角发红。

"我教过你该怎么道歉。"Jason坐到床边，看着男人从地上慢慢爬起来，然后手脚并用着爬到他身边，从Jason的角度刚好能看见男人瘦的吓人的脊背下塌陷的腰窝和那臀部一点浑圆的弧度，绿发男人用脸颊在他的膝盖上轻轻蹭了蹭，然后用牙齿小心地咬住裤链，一点点拉开。

Jason的呼吸在男人含住他的阴茎时变得粗重。

他两周前发现了他。彼时Jason骑着机车路过河边的街道，夜幕低垂，星月都不甚明朗，他的心情比往常任何时候都不好。然后在他经过某处微弱昏黄的路灯时，他看见了一个倚在长椅上的男人。那个家伙穿着一身白西服，戴着白手套的细长手指搭在手枪的扳机上，枪口抵着他的下巴。

Jason心脏停跳了一下。那个身影，就算是锉成灰他都认得，在他过去的千千万万个噩梦中不断浮现，狞笑着的令他痛恨的梦魇，也是他曾一万次想要杀死的人，那个狂笑之人。

Joker。

他停下车，一步步迈向那个瘦长身影，他的脚步放缓了，甚至都没惊动那个男人。他看上去完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，微微低着头，手枪就那样顶着下巴。这让Jason感到不悦。

于是他夺过那把枪，把它直接扔进河水里。伴随着水花溅起，他伸手抓紧Joker的手腕，在他对上男人茫然的眼神时他心里懂了个七八分，他几乎要笑出来了。

他忘了。

他怎么能忘？

Jason掐住男人的脖子，毫不意外地是对方没有反抗，只是一直用迷茫的目光看着他。那双曾经燃烧着疯狂的火焰的酸绿色眼睛此时只剩下空洞和无力，在里面倒映出Jason的影子。

然后，他想到了一个更好的玩法。

他笑了，穿着白西服的男人低垂着眉眼，那朵别在胸前衣襟上的紫色花朵掉下来，被Jason踩在脚下碎掉。他紧紧攥住Joker的手腕，拉着他从河边离开，消失在哥谭的夜晚中。从此不再有犯罪王子小丑，他就像被雪藏，没有人知道他去了哪里，包括蝙蝠侠。

但Jason知道。他把小丑永远地关了起来，在他的家中驯养，让那个记忆缺失的一张白纸的男人重新拥有了一个身份，那就是Jason的玩物。

小丑的嘴唇没有血色，被他的唾液和前液打湿，显得亮晶晶。Jason把手指插进蓬软的绿发间，按着那个脑袋让他含得更深，粗大的阴茎前端顶上Joker的喉咙深处，让他浑身都发抖，眼泪混合着唾液一起聚集在尖尖的下巴上，但他仍然拼命地用舌头去舔舐那根阴茎的每一条纹路，吞下分泌出的前液，发出咕咚的声音。

"好孩子。"Jason奖励似的摸了摸Joker的头发，逐渐在他漫长的口交中达到了释放。最后他把精液悉数射入Joker口中，看着他表情艰难却熟练地吞下去，Jason轻轻勾过小丑苍白的下巴在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。

那晚他依然如常，翻来覆去睡不着。

他的噩梦从未停止，无数鲜血淋漓的画面交织着在他脑海中晃动，当他闭上眼睛就会浮现。

他叹了口气，从床上坐起来。

他借着月光找到了Joker，他又蹲在地上，不知道在看哪里。刚刚洗完澡让他的头发潮湿柔软，垂下去的样子像是水草，Jason呼唤了一声，男人扭过头看他，绿眼睛在黑暗中莹莹发亮。

Jason拍了拍身旁，示意他上来。

Joker犹豫起来，他小心翼翼地看了看Jason，然后轻轻地爬过来，像猫一样不发出任何动静。他瘦得像两根枯木一样的腿接触到床时制造了些许响声，Jason不耐烦地拉住他的胳膊把他按倒在床上，然后就保持这个姿势把脸埋在Joker散发着沐浴露清香的颈窝处。

这很奇怪。但是只有Joker能让他忘掉那些噩梦。明明他的大多数噩梦来源都是这个恶魔—或者说曾经的恶魔，他现在就是个单纯的宠物。只属于Jason的宠物。

Joker紧绷的身体放松了，或许是Jason温热的呼吸让他感到温暖。他没有抗拒那条搭在他胸前的满是肌肉的手臂，来自另一个人的气息和他的纠缠在一起，他微微侧头去看那个让他恐惧的男人，他看上去已经睡着了，眉毛纠结地紧蹙。Joker什么都不记得，但他总觉得这个人很熟悉，他们第一次见面时他就有种类似…想念的情绪一闪而过，虽然他不记得。

于是他伸手，抚摸了一下Jason的头发，触感很扎人，短短的发尖戳在他的手心。

Jason低低地哼了一声，然后把他搂得更紧。

他们彼此依偎着，一起度过这个难熬的夜晚。

4、前面那几个有点不太甜（）于是来写沙雕段子

Joker某天突发奇想，要亲自下厨房。

起因是一档家庭做菜综艺，Bruce把这归咎于"不能制造爆炸也不能杀人只能在韦恩庄园好吃好喝"综合征，对于一只很容易感到无聊的小丑来说，他没有翻墙逃出去把哥谭搅个天翻地覆而是想做菜已经是个很大的进步了。

所以，他默默点了点头，目送着Joker浑身都散发着兴奋的气息冲进了厨房，他的蝙蝠侠直觉告诉他，不会有什么好事发生的。但是他有什么办法呢，只要小丑不开枪打人，一切都好商量的。他端起茶喝了一口，一边检查信件一边竖起耳朵聆听厨房里的动静。

一阵乒呤乓啷，小丑探出半颗脑袋，绿头发沾满了面粉—鬼知道他怎么做到刚进厨房一分钟就搞成这样的？

"Batsy—你想吃什么口味的麦芬？巧克力？蔓越莓？"

不，我不想吃。Bruce发自内心地抗拒，尤其是来自一个擅长制作毒气的小丑手中的蛋糕。但他努力压住抽搐的眼角，丢给Joker一个自己决定的眼神，继续扭过头假装忙他永远处理不完的邮件。

"懒蝙蝠。"Joker不满地皱起脸，把裹了一层面粉的爪子在围裙上蹭了蹭，然后把目光投向刚刚进门的Jason。

"JayJay！"他发出欢快的声音，立刻朝一副诡异表情看着他的红头罩扑过去，后者不动声色地往后挪了几步，避开像个移动面粉袋的Joker。

"Jay，陪我一起烤小蛋糕。"Joker毫不客气地捏了一把Jason的脸—在上面留下一个可笑的白色印记，Jason神情复杂地看着他，他此时此刻想揍他的冲动和陪他胡闹的念头相互纠缠，Joker总是这样，能像个养尊处优的小王子一样指使别人陪他玩，当然不管是Bruce还是他都对此百分百的包容，甚至可以说他们享受参与Joker那个抛去残忍剩下天真的一面，这让他看起来有种小花孔雀般的傲慢和可爱。

"好吧。"Jason最后妥协般地叹气，无奈地摘下头罩然后被一只蹦蹦跳跳的小丑拉去厨房，他在经过Bruce的时候冲他露出一个匪夷所思的眼神—对于他居然让小丑进厨房这点。

Bruce摇摇头，还能怎么办呢，小丑又不是去杀人放火，宠着呗。

然而没过多久他就听见厨房里传来比刚才还夸张的动静，其中夹杂着Jason和Joker的争执。他们在比赛炸厨房吗。

Bruce只能收起他的邮件，深深地冲着面前叹口气，然后毅然决然地担负起阻止两个正在试图毁了厨房的家伙的重任，蝙蝠侠的责任感，他对自己说，然后走进厨房。

好，他们最后得到了什么呢。

一个满脸生无可恋的呛进去一吨面粉的Jason，还有躲在他身后悄悄探出一点绿毛观察Bruce表情的心虚的Joker，以及—一个被奶油从头到脚袭击一遍的散发着诡异的甜腻气味的蝙蝠侠先生，当然这一切的始作俑者都是那个正在Jason背后假装鸵鸟的绿毛小疯子，Bruce深吸一口气，冷静，冷静，你是蝙蝠侠，你不能生气。

然后是一盘新鲜出炉的，焦黑的小蛋糕。

如果说这是一盘炸弹可能都有人信。

站在厨房门口的Alfred面对此情此景，感慨万分。

当三个厨房杀手聚集在一起，那可真是地狱级别的。

"先生们，"Alfred最后开口道，"去洗洗澡然后换身衣服。我们今天的晚饭可能要吃外卖了—鉴于你们对厨房的'改造'。"

于是三个人—伟大的黑暗骑士和让敌人闻风丧胆的红头罩，还有犯罪王子Joker，在管家格外不赞同的目光中灰溜溜地走出了厨房，他们恰巧碰见刚刚放学回家的Damian，年轻的Robin睁大眼睛，怀疑地盯着面前三人。

"你们被面粉王之类的袭击了吗。"

"不，哥谭没有这玩意。还有我们只是—"

"Dami！"小丑从他们俩身后扑出来，紧紧搂住了比他矮半身的Damian，Robin在他像狗狗似的蹭来蹭去中努力伸出一只手推开小丑满是面粉的脸，这样下去他也要去换身衣服了。"Dami，你敢相信？这里的所有蛋糕模具都是蝙蝠形状的，Brucie在打蛋的时候捏碎了半盒鸡蛋，还有Jay…他居然对着厨具自言自语…"

你自己不也半斤八两。

Damian看着眼神闪闪发亮的Joker心想，但还是没忍住笑出声。Bruce和Jason的表情同时达到了临近崩坏的边缘，Joker一副全然不知的样子继续抱着Damian对他喋喋不休，直到他的衣领被两只手一人一边揪住，像拎起小狗那样把他提起来。

Bruce抱住Joker不安分的腰，转身往楼上走去。Jason紧随其后，临走前揉了一把Damian的头发。"好啦，笑话看够了就去做作业吧，接下来可是成年人时间。"

"等等—"Damian还想说什么，Jason回头冲他露出一个坏笑。

"等你长到我一半高再说吧，小崽子。"

Damian：为什么受伤的又是我。矮又不是我的错。

—END—

写段子真开心，真爽。（躺平）

其实我也不清楚米总身高，但是应该…不高吧？


End file.
